This invention relates generally to a pair of tweezers and particularly to tweezers specifically designed for removing DIP (dual in-line pins) components from a circuit board.
It is generally required to remove DIP components or other electronic components from a circuit board for repair or replacement. To this end it is desirable to provide a simple tool which may be adjustable to accommodate DIP components of different sizes. Furthermore, it would be desirable to clamp the tweezers so that they will firmly hold the DIP component while the solder is being heated to loosen the DIP component to be able to remove it from the circuit board. To this end, it would be desirable to provide spring means to assist in the removal of the DIP component.
Additionally, it may be necessary to straighten out the pins of a DIP component, either individually or by straightening each row of pins at one time.
Finally, it may be desirable to be able to exchange the jaws of the tweezers for different sizes of jaws, for different configurations of jaws, or for larger and wider components.